La couleur des coeurs
by Les Palantir de Poche
Summary: Valinor. Deux Maiar et deux Valier. Deux histoires. Parce que devenir un Istar n'est jamais le fruit du hasard.


Ce défi a été écrit en réponse au défi du Lauréat "Pas de deux" par Mikipeach et Elenwe-Milya. Nous espérons qu'ils vous plaira et bonne lecture! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Les couleurs du coeur<strong>

Valinor. Terre des Valar. Royaume Béni, bienheureux. Le malheur n'avait pas sa place en ce lieu, la joie habitait en chacun et rayonnait en toute occasion. Le bonheur était roi en Valmar, cité étincelante au coeur de ce royaume. Il y avait pourtant des endroits que même la joie la plus pure ne pouvait atteindre, où régnait la peine et la souffrance. Où les larmes ne connaissaient jamais de fin.

La demeure de Nienna, loin à l'Ouest, aux limites du monde, était de ces lieux. Nul ne s'y rendait jamais qu'il ne soit au service de la Valië tant sa souffrance leur était étrangère. Sauf peut-être Olorin. Fidèle à son habitude, le Maia avait quitté sa demeure en Lorien pour visiter la soeur des Fëanturi. Il lui plaisait parfois de penser que sa présence allégeait la souffrance de la Valier mais il éteignait rapidement cet orgueil en lui. Il savait bien qu'elle ne pleurait pas pour elle-même mais pour le Mal s'insinuant en Arda.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Nienna, à travers ses larmes, lorsqu'elle perçut l'arrivée de l'esprit servant son jeune frère, sourire qui réchauffa le cœur d'Olorin par sa douceur.

- Ma Dame, s'inclina-t-il.

- Mon frère va devenir jaloux de tes visites, le taquina-t-elle doucement. Je suis heureuse de te voir.

- Mais vous pleurez toujours, ne put-il s'empêcher de constater.

Nienna posa sur lui son regard, les larmes s'écoulant de ses yeux doucement, purement, et Olorin comprit qu'elle l'invitait à s'exprimer.

- Pardonnez ma hardiesse ma Dame mais je ne comprends pas! Je ne comprends pas ces larmes que vous versez pour des crimes qui ne sont pas les vôtres, pour un Mal qui n'est pas de votre fait. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi seule en Aman vous devriez connaître la peine et le malheur, vous qui êtes plus bonne que nous tous!

Nienna demeura silencieuse et Olorin regretta de s'être exprimé ainsi avec autant de liberté et d'audace. Le regard de la Valië conserva cependant sa douceur et lorsqu'elle prit la parole, l'affection perçait dans sa voix.

- Je suis touchée par tes paroles Olorin mais dis-moi, pourquoi ne devrais-je pas pleurer ? Tu parles de malheur, mais sache que toutes les larmes ne sont pas un mal. Ces larmes que je verse, comprends-tu leur nécessite ? Si je ne pleurais pas pour tous les crimes du monde, qui donc le ferait ? Et comment apporter le pardon sans compassion ? N'oublie jamais Olorin. C'est par la patience et la compassion que le monde pourra être délivré du Mal, non par la colère et la vengeance.

.

Les années passèrent. Si la Terre du Milieu ne cessait de changer, de naître et de mourir en un cycle infini, à Valinor, tout perdurait. Rien ne changeait. Nienna continuait de pleurer.

Un jour, un grand conseil eu lieu. D'importantes décisions furent prises. Et Manwë demanda à Olorin de partir à l'est lui aussi, avec quatre compagnons, pour aider les Enfants d'Iluvatar à lutter contre les ténèbres.

Olorin accepta alors et prit le gris en souvenir de sa Dame et de ses enseignements. Et peut-être, s'ils parvenaient à vaincre le Mal, peut-être alors ses larmes deviendraient inutiles et elle aussi connaîtrait le bonheur. C'était là son souhait le plus cher.

* * *

><p>Pourquoi Aulë avait-il souhaité avoir ses propres enfants ? Pourquoi avait-il ressenti le besoin de créer ces êtres ? Pour transmettre son savoir ? Pour un sentiment bien trop nébuleux et insaisissable pour elle ?<p>

Yavanna n'avait jamais compris ce qui avait pu pousser son époux à vouloir donner la vie à la race des Nains. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti le moindre désir au plus profond de son être d'être la mère d'une des races d'Arda.

Les olvar et les kelvar étaient ses créations. Pourquoi chercher plus alors qu'elle était comblée ?

Elle n'aspirait qu'à la beauté de la nature, l'immensité des forêts, les esquisses florales, les parfums des fruits, les chants des oiseaux. Non, elle était heureuse ainsi.

Pourtant les certitudes de la Valië vacillèrent un jour alors qu'Arien étincelait dans l'océan aérien d'un doux matin de printemps. Appuyée contre le tronc mort de Telperion, l'esprit de Yavanna voguait au fil de ses songes et ses errances.

Tout n'était que quiétude et mélancolie.

Un rire.

Tintement et carillonnement qui l'arrachèrent à ses pensées.

Au pied de Corollairë un Maïa sifflotait et jouait avec des oiseaux. Sous les bruissements des plumes sa chevelure avait les couleurs de l'automne, sa jeunesse immortelle lui donnait l'air d'un enfant et ses yeux pétillaient d'une tendre chaleur envers les volatiles.

Yavanna le regarda s'amuser, tournoyer et répondre à ses amis. Il y avait un je ne sais quoi, un rien, un zeste d'insaisissable qui venait à chaque seconde s'insinuer en elle. Quel était ce sentiment qui naissait à la simple vue de ce jeune Maïa aimant ses créations ? D'où venait cette tendresse qui émanait en son cœur à la vue de cet ami des oiseaux ? De ce petit Aiwendil.

Les oiseaux s'envolèrent vers l'horizon au grand désespoir du Maïa qui sifflota une dernière fois pour tenter de les faire revenir. Sa main tendue vers les nuages avait les accents d'un adieu résigné.

.

Yavanna se souvint de ce jeune Maïa le jour du grand conseil. Et elle le choisit pour partir à l'est, lui qui de tous était sans doute celui qui aimait le plus cette terre qu'ils devaient sauver. Aiwendil prit alors le Brun de la nature qu'il chérissait tant, oeuvre parfaite entre toute.


End file.
